In order to provide a dynamic link to relevant health information resources, access to NLM databases, and document delivery to patients and their families, WMHS proposes to establish consumer health libraries at each of its two hospital campuses. Computer equipment will be purchased, installed, and connected to the Internet. Each library will contain one computer station with printer, a TV/VCR for patient education videos, audiotape players for patient access, and audiovisual resources. The Project Coordinator, consultant staff, hospital staff, and hospital volunteers will staff the libraries. All persons who staff the library will receive training by the PubMed, MEDLINEplus, and Loansome Doc. The objectives of the project are: 1) To purchase equipment and resources, including computers with Internet access, to establish Consumer Health Libraries in two hospital campuses of the Western Maryland Health System; 2) To train at least 15 health professionals, hospital volunteers, and other staff/volunteers to assist patients and families in the Consumer Health Libraries in finding health information in electronic and other formats; 3) To provide access to electronic health resources, including MEDLINEplus and PubMed, to at least 100 hospital patients, family members, and members of the community within a one-year period by establishing Consumer Health Libraries at each of the two Western Maryland Health System hospital campuses; and 4) To provide documents via DOCLINE and Loansome Doc to at least 50 patients and/or family members by linking to the region?s Primary Access Libraries.